


Некоторые представления о жизни с Дьяволом

by DiGrange



Category: Lucifer (TV), Люцифер (ТВ)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Canon typical blood and gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chloe KNOWS, Creation of Hell, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Dan is not coping well, Desperate people make bad decisions, ER Хлоя Деккер/Люцифер Морнингстар, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Gen, God is not fair punishment doesnt fit the crime, God's A+ Parenting, Gratuitous use of devil powers, Hellhounds, Lilith gets the short straw, Lucifer Morningstar Being Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Maze being a demon, Maze hates feelings, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Step-satan fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, lucifer formed hell, outed by science, Божье воспитание А+, Дэн Эспиноза узнает, Дэн не справляется с правдой, Лилит вытянула короткую соломинку, Люцифер формирует Ад, Мэйз ненавидит "чувства", Мэйзикин - демон, Отчаявшиеся люди принимают плохие решения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Создание Ада, Хлоя ЗНАЕТ, Элла Лопес узнает благодаря науке, адские гончие, всякие милости в связи с "Отчим-Сатана", домашние животные, крутая засранка Мэйз, крутой засранец Люцифер Морнингстар, незначительные травмы, необоснованное использование дьявольских сил, несправедливое наказание несоответствующее преступлению, типичная для канона жестокость, типичные для канона кровь и кишки:), что Люцифер Морнингстар и есть Люцифер Морнингстар
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGrange/pseuds/DiGrange
Summary: Это перевод работы "Glimpses of Life With the Devil " на русский язык. Окошки в жизнь Дьявола, его демона и его людей. Двадцать восемь полусвязанных одиночных драбблов, по одному на каждую букву английского алфавита (и еще парочка). Флафф, ангст и любовь в изобилии. Надеюсь, это принесет немного хорошей легкости и удовольствия в темные времена.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lilith & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen, Лилит & Люцифер Морнингстар, Трикси Эспиноза & Люцифер Морнингстар, Трикси Эспиноза & Мэйзикин, Хлоя Деккер/Люцифер Морнингстар
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Некоторые представления о жизни с Дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glimpses of Life With the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812003) by [stickdonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys). 



> От автора: Добро пожаловать в первую главу! Напоминаю, что они в лучшем случае слабо связаны. Хлоя ЗНАЕТ, и это не имеет прямого отношения к другим моим работам в этом фандоме, хотя большинство из историй внутри фика не являются несовместимыми. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, вам понравится!

****

«Я» для Яблока

_Описание:  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что на самом деле это было не яблоко, не так ли, Детектив?  
Спросил он, входя в ее пространство и кладя плод ей на ладонь.  
\- Яблок тогда даже не было._

_Хлоя в замешательстве моргнула, глядя на красный фрукт в протянутой руке Люцифера.  
Не то, чтобы она интересовалась, откуда он его взял, скорее она задавалась вопросом, знал ли он, что происходит сейчас в ее голове, когда сам Дьявол был здесь и предлагал ей яблоко, ухмыляясь так, что она чувствовала себя одновременно слишком и недостаточно одетой. При этом она, казалось, совершенно игнорировала то, что была в легком шоке._

***

Дело, над которым они работали, привело их на местный фермерский рынок. И не самый приятный.  
Это была пресловутая придорожная постройка, с грунтовыми островками между выдвижными палатками и складными столиками. Некоторые фермеры принимали пластиковые карты, используя считыватели для карт, которые подключались к смартфонам, но подавляющее большинство из них работало только с наличными. Что прекрасно всё это дополняло - продавцы рекламировали себя как небольшие хозяйства, все производили органические продукты с фамильных деревьев и без ГМО. Некоторые из прилавков подчеркивали это явными следами порчи насекомыми. На других стендах стояли симпатичные фрукты, но весьма скромных размеров. Было заметно, что некоторые хозяева исследовали органические методы борьбы с вредителями, а другие… не очень этим заморачивались.

Их жертва, Брэд, был продавцом-постояльцем с очень популярным местом, где он продавал _один из лучших продуктов в мире_ , как говорили посетители рынка.  
Его конкуренты рассказывали немного другую историю.  
По-видимому, он получил свое место, переспав с землевладелицей (овдовевшей дамой), чтобы умаслить ту на разрешение открываться раньше остальных, чтобы другим, в свою очередь, не досталось место, исходя из соглашения о порядке очереди "первый пришел - первый обслуживает", которое должно было действовать здесь. Они также рассказали, что ходили слухи о его продукции, которая была больше и ярче, потому что он нарушал правила кооператива против неорганических методов выращивания.

\- Никто не получит помидоры без пятен и _без_ пестицидов, - с горечью сказала одна женщина. Несмотря на свою горечь, она его не убивала. Ее самым большим желанием был жирный чизбургер. Кажется, ее муж стал веганом за годы их брака, и она делала для него только органические веганские штучки. Это было основанием для развода в будущем, но не для убийства Брэда.

Что возвращало их к началу. Бродить по фермерскому рынку между лавчонками в надежде на перерыв, потому что ни у кого из продавцов, похоже, не было достаточного мотива, чтобы убивать Брэда. И уж точно не так жестоко, чтобы взять раздвоенную вилочку для прополки сорняков и нанести ей несколько колотых ударов. Заветное место Брэда занял другой фермер, выращивающий овощи, единственный, с кем они еще не беседовали, и с набором продуктов, которые явно были _органическими_ и не особо тщательно выращенными.

\- Знаешь, бархатцы отпугивают большинство вредителей, дорогая, - говорит ей Люцифер, глядя на довольно погрызенную головку салата. - Но не пытайся использовать линию из соли для защиты от слизней, она просто опускает осмотическое давление и не дает растениям получать воду, сколько бы ты их не поливала. Что касается божьих коровок, для них вам понадобится укроп или кошачья мята, хотя я не знаю, зачем тебе привлекать этих падших зверей.

\- Люцифер, - прошептала Хлоя, пытаясь вернуть его внимание к себе, вместо того, чтобы обмениваться советами по органическому садоводству с вероятным убийцей ( и почему только _Люцифер_ , из всех людей, вообще знал как садить огород? Ему даже не нужно было есть! Откуда ему знать, как заниматься садоводством?)

\- Да, дорогая? - спросил он, повернув к ней голову и уделяя ей все свое внимание. 

\- Может быть, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что _ты_ хочешь ему сказать, ты мог бы сосредоточиться на том, что _он_ хочет сказать нам? - произнесла Хлоя, стараясь оставаться незаметной и не напугать мужчину. Она представилась как представитель полиции Лос-Анджелеса, но он не знал о том, что она думала, что он убил Брэда. _Пока_. - Может быть, помогло бы узнать, чего он _желает_.

\- Верно, - вздохнул Люцифер. - Так ты думаешь, он убил Брэда из-за этого места? Какая глупая причина убить кого-то, когда он мог бы прикончить старую вдову. Я имею в виду, я ее не видел, но это должно было бы быть проще, чем убивать взрослого мужчину садовым инструментом. 

Он закатил глаза, когда другой мужчина попытался вылезти из своей палатки с другой стороны.

\- Ах, ах, ах, Роберт, - сказал Люцифер, обходя палатку, чтобы запереть его своим собственными столами. - Не убегай сейчас. Ну вот и все. А теперь посмотри на меня, Боб. Ну вот. 

Хлоя наблюдала, немного неловко поежившись, как Люцифер нежно взял пальцами за подбородок Боба, поднимая его голову, чтобы установить зрительный контакт, и мягко, почти соблазнительно улыбнулся. Его карие глаза убеждали Боба, что его сокровенные секреты необходимы.

\- А теперь скажи мне, Бобби, чего ты действительно желаешь? - промурлыкал Люцифер. Хлоя не могла ощутить желание сказать то же самое, что этот взгляд и эти слова вызвали желание сказать у других, но Боб явно чувствовал влияние. Когда он смотрел в глаза Люцифера, его челюсть обмякла, тело расслабилось по собственной воле, рот открылся и слова потекли потоком.

\- Я хотел, чтобы он сказал правду, - признался Боб. - Все знали, что его продукция не была органической. Не было другого выхода. Посмотрите на мою, или на ее, или любого другого из продавцов. Его урожай был слишком хорош. Я просто хотел, чтобы он признал, что он использует удобрения и пестициды.

\- Я даже не хотел, чтобы он перестал продавать, - продолжил объяснять Боб. - Просто чтобы повесил знак или передвинулся в заднюю часть рынка и дал шанс всем остальным.

\- Но он отказался, - вздохнула Хлоя. Боб кивнул.

\- Сказал, что это разорит его и поставит под сомнение весь рынок, - сказал Боб.

\- Так ты зарезал его культиватором? - недоверчиво спросил Люцифер. - Немного чересчур, тебе не кажется?

\- Я угрожал разоблачить его, - сказал Боб. - Я поставил камеру слежения возле его поля. Я поймал его на пленку с химическими веществами. Он вышел из себя. Начал кричать и говорить, что собирается рассказать всем, что на фотографиях он обрабатывает мои посевы. Я просто ... растерялся. На столе лежала вилка для прополки, и я просто ... когда он был мертв, я понял, как нелепо было его убивать. Как будто кто-то поверил бы, что мои продукты были какими-то другими, кроме органических.

\- Никто бы не стал верить, - согласился Люцифер. - Я даже не знаю, действительно ли это можно назвать органическим продуктами. Больше похоже на корм для жуков.

\- О, почему я сделал это?! - Боб всхлипнул, потянувшись к Люциферу, который ловко отошел в сторону с выражением легкого отвращения на лице.

\- Он весь твой, дорогая, - сказал он. - Ты арестуешь этого негодяя, а я пойду посмотрю, есть ли здесь что-нибудь стоящее для съедения. Я люблю продукцию, которая сделана действительно правильно. 

Хлоя подошла и заковала Боба в наручники, зачитала ему его права и направилась к своей машине, в то время как Люцифер бродил в толпе, его костюм и рост позволяли легко его заметить. Не то чтобы он не мог найти дорогу обратно к машине, но он действительно имел склонность бродить, а им еще нужно было запереть убийцу и написать рапорт.

Едва она усадила Боба на заднее сиденье, как вернулся Люцифер с корзиной разных фруктов вперемешку в одной руке и красным яблоком в другой. Она наблюдала, как он откусил, его глаза закрылись, а на лице появилась довольная улыбка, когда букет вкуса коснулся его языка. Удовлетворенный гул поднялся по его горлу, прежде чем он сглотнул. Когда Люцифер открыл глаза, его взгляд тут же озорно блеснул.

\- Нравится то, что вы видите, Детектив? - спросил он, его тон каким-то образом передавал невинность и плотские обещания одновременно. Она кивнула, радуясь, что на его лице промелькнуло удивление оттого, что она признала это.

\- Я действительно люблю яблоки, - сказала Хлоя насмешливо серьезным тоном, точно зная, куда отправились его мысли. Кроме того, хотя яблоки не было тем, чем она восхищалась, тот факт, что она _любила_ яблоки, был правдивым утверждением. Было бы справедливо, если бы она время от времени говорила ему полуправду, сбивающую с толку. Тем более, что он сам очень любил использовать этот прием.

\- Тогда, во что бы то ни стало, возьми одно, - сказал он, кладя свое, прежде чем взять для нее другое, невероятно красное. Она моргнула, глядя на предложенный фрукт в руке Люцифера. 

Хлоя тихонько рассмеялась, задаваясь вопросом, знает ли он, что происходит в ее голове, когда _сам Дьявол_ воплоти стоял там и предлагал ей яблоко, ухмыляясь так, что она чувствовала себя одновременно слишком и недостаточно одетой.

Через мгновение он, казалось, понял, куда устремились ее мысли, потому что улыбнулся. Каким-то образом он выглядел одновременно веселым и раздраженным. Она никогда не поймет, как он ухитрялся выражал противоречивые эмоции. Может, это были _небесные_ штучки?

\- Вы ведь знаете, что на самом деле это было не яблоко, не так ли, Детектив? - спросил он, войдя в ее пространство и кладя плод ей на ладонь. - Яблок еще даже не было.

\- Тогда что это было? - спросила она, зная, что как только слова сорвутся с ее губ, она пожалеет о них. Она не совсем ошиблась, когда на его лице появилась явно греховная ухмылка.

\- Что-то, что лучше показать, чем рассказать, - прошептал он ей на ухо, его теплое дыхание всколыхнуло тонкие волоски на ее шее _и_ ее гормоны. - То, что ты уже пробовала раньше. Даже была в восторге. После того, как позаботимся о нем и оформим все документы, мы можем пойти в "Люкс" освежить знания, если потребуется. 

Хлоя обнаружила, что все, что она могла сделать, это кивнуть, а затем он покинул ее личное пространство и обошел машину со своей корзиной с фруктами.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, садясь на переднее сиденье. - Возможно, меня даже можно убедить помочь с оформлением документов, чтобы ускорить процесс. 

Хлоя только покачала головой, зная, что его "помощь" только добавит ей работы. Она села на водительское сиденье и ухмыльнулась яблоку в руке. Конечно, _это_ было не совсем яблоко. Когда она взглянула на своего партнера, тихонько перекусывающего из корзинки с фруктами, она вынуждена была признать, что он был гораздо большей причиной пасть во грехе, чем яблоко.


End file.
